The 'mistletoe' incident
by Minkey222
Summary: When Ginny makes a mistake, she doesn't know. When she breaks his heart, she doesn't know. drarry fic one sided ginny/harry {one-shot}


**Just a little Drarry one-shot. It has been in my mind for a while and I just** ** _had_** **to write it! Enjoy!**

 **I dont own harry potter m'kay?**

Harry was standing in the entrance of the great hall. He was currently speaking to Ron and Hermione. That was of course when he realized, a little too late, that he was standing directly under mistletoe and had a joyous Ginny charging at him.

"HARR-RY" She screamed as she ran up to him. She flung her arms round his neck and pulled him down into a wet and awkward kiss. Harry had a bad case of 'hover-hands' and simply didn't know what to do. She pulled back and looked him in the face. He looked speechless, and was that -frightened. Ginny continued to look at his face when she noticed he wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with Draco. When she looked at him she also noticed that he was speechless and -what was that?- sadness.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" She growled out. He was still shocked and speechless, along with everybody else in the ground hall. _What was happening?_

"Wh-what was _that?_ " Draco croaked out.

"In case you were _blind_ Malfoy. That was me kissing my _boyfriend_ after having not seen him for days!" She stated matter-of-factly. The look in Draco's eyes changed from sadness to anger in a split second. The room was still eerily silent, this was including the teachers, and every pair of eyes were on her. They all looked judging. _What had she done?_ Ginny thought, very confused. Draco's eyes were torn from her face to look at Harry's. Harry looked petrified. He was shaking his head and staring wide eyes.

"And how long has this been going on, _Potter?_ " Draco practically spat out the name. Harry still stood there staring at Draco shaking his head frantically. Ginny stepped in and spoke.

"A _long_ time actually. Like you would know about being in love, _Malfoy_ " She spat out his name with equally distaste. Draco snarled at her and Harry. There was tears pouring down Harry's face. Draco stormed out of the room. Everyone remained silent and Ginny looked privately smug at her 'success'. Harry sunk down too his knees and his back bobbed up and down with silent sobs. _What has happened?_

Hermione walked over to Harry from where she was standing and she glared at Ginny.

"I know you liked him, but I never thought you would go _that_ far, Ginny" She looked disappointed at her and she turned and whispered something into Harry's ear and helped him up and out of the room. Ginny looked around the room and noticed everybody was still looking at her as if she was Voldemort! She noticed Snape talking to McGonagall and then quickly following after Harry and Hermione.

She turned to look at her brother with hopeful eyes but was shocked to see that her brother also returned the dark glare that the rest of the room was reciprocating towards her but increased ten-fold. Ron walked towards her with fury in his eyes.

"Ginny, how could you- how could you do such a _THING!_ " Ron shouted the last word at her. _Why was he angry?_

"What do you mean? I was saving my _boyfriend_ from that _snake_!" She replied exasperated.

"I thought you were Harry's friend, I thought you had enough self-restraint from forcing yourself on Harry and then saying mean things to Draco, but no. I hope you feel happy, Ginny, because I know Harry won't be for a while." Ron stormed out of the room after the rest leaving a very confused Ginny in his wake.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. No one looked at her. She slowly ate her breakfast. She noticed that once everybody started to talk again, no one would talk to her.

Later, just before breakfast was over, Harry walked back into the room, his ashen face tear streaked. He walked in whilst at the same time being held in a side embrace from Draco. Ron, Hermione and Snape walked back in, silently they sat down and started to eat. Not one of them would talk to her and Draco kept sending her glares.

"What happened?" She finally asked when she was back in the common room. "What did I do at breakfast?"

Ron glared at her and Hermione put her book down.

"Ginny" She started "You do realize that Harry and Draco are going out?" Ginny gasped. _what?_ She looked shocked.

"Why didn't I know then?" Ginny asked. _When did this happen?_

"They announced it in the great hall a few days ago." Hermione answered her questions. "They're engaged" Ginny looked even more shocked. This was when she was with Madame Pomfrey for a few days. _Oh no what have I done?_

"Oh my, Merlin what have I done!" Ginny squealed. She started to cry. _I am so foolish, and all those things I said. Oh what have I done._

"Ginny, calm down. I, along with Ronald and Snape have sorted things out between Harry and Draco, but I feel that it would be in your best interest to stay away from them for a while. Okay?" Hermione said comfortingly. Ginny just nodded.

A few days later Ginny saw Harry in the hall way. She walked over to him, feeling that now was a good a time as any.

"Harry, wait!" She shouted. Harry paused and turned around.

"Harry I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. Merlin! If I had known I would have- well I would have-" She was cut off with sobs. "I'm sorry" She mumbled.

Harry looked at her sympathetically.  
"Ginny, It's okay. I forgive you. You didn't know. Just don't do that okay?" He said slightly sarcastically on the last sentence. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay" She said as she wiped away the tears. She walked away, smiling slightly at herself _at least he doesn't hate me!_


End file.
